


Final Girl

by our_eternal_love_affair



Series: Miscellaneous Oneshots [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Alternate Universe - 1990s, Alternate Universe - Human, Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Horny Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Slayyyter, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/our_eternal_love_affair/pseuds/our_eternal_love_affair
Summary: Alastor finds his newest victim - an innocent young boy on the high school cheerleading team; but this one is different from all of the others.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Miscellaneous Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733854
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Final Girl

Alastor had... Interesting hobbies. He wasn't really a stalker. He didn't like that kind of thing. He simply looked at a student once, and if he felt something, that was the one. The one who he had chosen to bless. He was going to make their youth last an eternity. Today as he walked onto the school grounds, carrying his briefcase and adjusting his tie happily as he glanced to the athletics field, spotting the cheerleading team. He let his eyes wander onto the boy on top of the pyramid they had formed. A blush crept up onto Alastor's cheeks before he shook his head and went in to the administration building, opening the door and sitting behind his desk, humming to himself. He worked as the receptionist at I.M.P Regional High School. Using this to his advantage, he stayed after everyone else, claiming that he had to organise the paperwork and such. When he was alone, he went through the yearbook, searching for that beautiful young man from earlier. Eventually, he found him, eyes landing on that smiling golden brown face. He shuddered in delight when he saw that angelic face.  
Anthony Ragni. He was so innocent, so precious, so good. Alastor drooled at the thought of preserving that innocence forever. He had fallen in love with Anthony at first sight, and so he was going to claim him as his own. 

_He would live forever tonight._

Alastor packed up and grabbed his cellphone - very expensive, these newfangled things. He flipped it open and dialled the number that was in Anthony's file, listening to it ring as he started the walk to Anthony's house, the sun setting on the creole as he formulated a plan.  
"Hello?"  
A voice came from the line - young and boyish. Alastor said nothing, only breathed into the phone, hearing Anthony request an identity before hanging up. Repeating the process a few more times, Alastor continued to taunt the young boy, who seemed to be scared now as he was home alone.  
"H-Hello? Please, tell me who this is..." He pleaded. The fear in Anthony's voice made Alastor shudder and bite his lip. He let himself in, using the night sky to his advantage, keeping himself hidden as he made his way into Anthony's yard, looking at him through the window as he dialled again.  
"H-Hello? Who is this? Molly, if you're pranking me..." Anthony picked up, looking around the house, clutching the brick-like phone in his hand. 

"I like the way y'breathe..." Alastor drawled, dropping the false accent he used for the public. Anthony gave an audible gasp, whispering out:  
"Who is this..?" Alastor had more important matters than his identity to deal with.  
"But I'm much more intrigued by ways I can make y'scream, darling... How about a game? You'll like it. Y'run and hide from me, and if ya get caught, I'll put m'knife somewhere real nice..." Alastor drawled into the phone, watching Anthony scan his house in fear as he had grabbed his brother's baseball bat in self defense. "You're such a tease, tryna fight back... I wonder how many hits from that bat it'll take from that bat to make me bleed, hm? Crush m'bones? If ya play this right, y'won't be the first to die. I'll take your friends first, then I'll come for you, darling..."  
"Please, don't..." Anthony begged, voice shaky as he looked around the corner, begging for the mysterious caller to stop tormenting him.  
"You'll be the last one I cut; my sweet, innocent, little final cheerlead-" Anthony hung up. Alastor growled and dialled again, with Anthony not picking up. Alastor hummed as he leaned against the wall.

"We've been talking all night, why'd ya stop answering me, darling?" Alastor spoke to himself. "The only thing I want is to cover myself in your blood, sweetheart. I'll break your door in and force my way in if I gotta. I'm the killer, you're the victim. Your screams'll drive me crazy... Since you hung up on me, I'll rip your guts out and spill them all over your nice blue carpet." Alastor said as he went to the back door, kicking it repeatedly until it swung open. He heard heavy breathing coming from a room down the hall, so he followed the sound, chuckling. "I can hear your breathing, darling... I've been chasing after ya all night." Screaming replaced the breathing. "Now you're screaming? The calls came from right here on your own property. Will you make it out alive?" He asked, kicking in the door, only to see a cassette player on the floor, which seemed to be the source of the screams and heavy breathing. Alastor looked around, confused, before he felt something hard hit him on the head, knocking him out. 

He awoke in the living room, expertly tied to a dining room chair.  
"You really thought I was some Drew Barrymore type? The babysitter cheerleader? I'm a Ragni, my daddy runs the underground and you think you can kill me, you creep?"  
Alastor growled, looking at Anthony.  
"I'll kill you." Anthony rose a brow as he took the killer's knife from the table.  
"I didn't expect you to be such a creep, Mr. LeBlanc." He said. "I guess you're to blame for teens going missing around town. Thought you could kill me? Plot twist, I'm stone cold. Your hot, blonde, innocent, perfect sacrifice turns out to be a horny, bloodthirsty slut. A stranger calls me while I'm home alone? How exciting..." He giggled, placing himself in Alastor's lap for just a moment before standing up to observe him. "I'll break your heart, you know. I'll tear you apart. I'll rip your limbs from their sockets one by one. I may look it, but I don't play nice."  
He giggled, leaning to lick up Alastor's neck.

"If you hurt me even once, I'll kill you one more time than that." He said, watching the serial killer struggle.  
"I'm the killer, you're the victim!" Alastor exclaimed.  
"I'm the last one standing, Mr. LeBlanc. You've been calling all night, and I've been playing hard to get. I get so horny with the thought of your blood splashing onto me..." Anthony bit his lip.  
"And when I'm done with you, we can use you as fertiliser or bait."

Anthony stepped towards Alastor, smiling as he raised the murderer's own knife against him. Alastor's eyes widened; Anthony was serious. Alastor was going to die. His reign of terror had come to an end and he was going to die. He was going to be _killed_.

"No, no, stay away from me! Get away from me! No! No! NO!"  
Alastor's own screams were foreign to himself. More so was the feeling of pain. He screamed and yelled in pain as Anthony plunged the knife into him, missing all vital points. After he got bored of this, he threw the knife away and picked up the baseball bat, smirking. Alastor shook his head before another scream was torn from him as Anthony brought the bat down onto his hands, ankles and kneecaps. By the time Anthony was done, Alastor was mangled and bleeding profusely.  
"Ready for the main event?" Alastor was too scared to answer. How was Anthony going to kill him? Strangulation? Burning him alive? Stabbing him in the neck?

Anthony got up close to Alastor, who braced himself for the worst, instead receiving a kiss. He let his guard down, kissing back as he couldn't really control his attraction to Anthony. He opened his mouth to allow Anthony's tongue to meet with his own, which it did. Anthony gave a soft moan, causing Alastor to groan. He leaned in as much as he could, being tied to the chair, but before he knew it, a metallic taste filled his mouth, followed by a terrible pain. He yelled into the kiss, watching Anthony pull away with a bloody grin. He had bitten Alastor's tongue off. He was killed via kiss. Anthony was going to leave him to drown in his own blood. 

By 1:00 AM, Alastor was dead, and Anthony huffed, sitting in the dead man's lap as he took a packet of cigarettes from Alastor's pocket, lighting one and placing it between his lips before doing the same thing for Alastor.  
"That was a fun first time. Thanks, Mr. L."

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the song this was inspired by!
> 
> Final Girl by Graveyardguy and Slayyyter  
> https://youtu.be/z802hytK4dQ


End file.
